(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for holding bedclothes in a fixed determined position on a bed.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Bedclothes securing devices proposed in the past have many drawbacks and problems which make them impractical or ineffective for use today. For example, most devices are not effective as one increases the number of bedclothes to be held on a bed by a device or because the type or combination of types of bedclothes to be held cannot be accommodated by the device (U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,156,740, 2,326,399, 4,222,139, and 4,698,880). Since the clips or clamps which grip the bedclothes are primarily designed to hold only one item, some of the multiple gripped bedclothes slip free when little pulling force is applied to them. Other devices are ineffective because "Futon" type mattresses or childrens' mattresses are not heavy enough to provide sufficient frictional engagement to hold the device or a component thereof, placed under said mattresses, in place (U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,321,394 and 2,459,497). Still other devices do not work because some beds do not provide the necessary appendages to which the device must be attached (U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,206,808, 1,438,475, 852,180, 2,103,244, and 2,931,084). Other devices must be readjusted with each usage making them impractical for daily use (U.S. Pat. Nos. 413,071 and 2,326,399). Still other devices necessitate the attachment of components of the device directly and permanently to the bed, mattress, or bedclothes and thereby cause damage through their removal and are therefore impractical (U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,930,053 and 4,662,016). Other devices are impractical because they interfere with sleep due to their contact with a person sleeping, or, interfere with other usage of a bed such as sitting on the bed or placing objects on the bed (U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,156, 2,326,399, and 2,931,084). Still other devices cannot be used safely with present day electric blankets (U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,156,740, 2,326,399, and 3,092,848) because the devices will come in contact with the electrical components of the blanket and thereby cause malfunction of the blanket. Still other devices are impractical because they remain visible or produce lump-like bulges under the bedclothes when in usage and thus are detrimental to the aesthetic appearance of the bedclothes (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,698,880 and 4,716,608). Another problem is that other devices do not allow the user to determine what locations on the bedclothes or on the bed need greater or lesser holding force because of the restriction of the particular design of that holding device. For example, if a user determines the need for more holding force to be applied to bedclothes on the side of a bed place against a wall and at the foot end of the bed, other devices are impractical because they do not provide a solution for this need (U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,284,778 and 4,199,830).
Most other devices are impractical (e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,103,244, 4,662,016, and 4,698,880) because they cannot be used with mattresses on beds which have headboards, footboards, or sideboards which are adjacent to the outer sides of the upper mattresses. The footboard, for example, because of its close proximity to the side of the mattress, will rub against the device causing the device to misfunction or in turn cause the device to damage the mattress or the bedclothes.
Most other devices are impractical because they attempt to secure the bedclothes by substituting a holding force through a device for the customary holding force of the "tucked in" method of bedclothes holding (e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,321,394, 2,326,399, and 4,698,880). These devices do not work because they do not enhance and strengthen the already existing holding force provided by tucking the bedclothes between the upper and lower mattresses.
Other devices are impractical because, since the clamps of these devices must provide sufficient force to hold the bedclothes securely, they are therefore difficult for women and children to operate (U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,103,244, 2,931,084, 4,662,016, and 4,698,880) due to the need for force to operate them.
Finally, most other devices are impractical because they do not adapt to the changing needs of the user. A user may wish different locations of the bedclothes to be held more or less securely at different times such as when ill, differing life stages of growing up, in warm weather versus cold, or when the bed is against a wall or not. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,252 only allows two locations on the bedclothes to be held at one time. To readjust where the bedclothes are to be held, either another device must be attached to the bedclothes or the device disengaged at two locations and then re-engaged to the bedclothes at another two locations.
The device for holding bedclothes in a fixed position on a bed made in accordance with this new invention therefore overcomes all of the aforementioned drawbacks and problems.